herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jiren
Jiren is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. He is also the strongest warrior in Universe 11. He is the overall second-in-command of the Pride Troopers and is Toppo's right-hand man and closest friend. Personality Jiren is a being who devotes everything in justice and never acts for selfish reasons, he lives to protect Universe 11, even stating that he would leave the tournament while it was happening in order to return there if any problem arose in the 48 minutes of the tournament. He will never kill any villains he defeats and instead captures them. When Toppo tells Jiren to participate in the Tournament of Power he initially refuses to enter - as while it is his duty to protect Universe 11, he will not cause the destruction of other universes to save his own. However, Jiren has a wish that he wants to fulfill, to the point that he will go against his own principles to get that wish - and as such he enters the tournament to obtain the Super Dragon Balls, although he still states that if any trouble should occur for Universe 11, he would immediately leave to help. Like Toppo, Jiren is shown to be very stoic and serious about the tournament, as he knows that his entire universe is at stake, this was shown when he did not perform a pose like his teammates and when he told Goku to get lost when he tried to greet him. Jiren also appears to be a quiet person as he remained silent and spoke very rarely and when he does so he only spoke in short but clear sentences. Similar to Toppo and other Pride Troopers, he shows disgust against those who actively kill and do not follow justice. This is seen when Jiren mocks Hit's "honor" as an assassin, deeming it as rubbish. He is a very brave and disciplined individual, remaining unfazed while everyone was in either awe or fear of Kale's unleashed state, however he still took immediate action and defeated her easily. He appears to be a rather cold and merciless individual, as seen when he had absolutely no visual distress or shock at the erasure of Universe 9. Although another possibility is that he simply hid his emotions from his teammates to show that he was still calm and collected. His eyes also did not possess the same amount of force that is usually behind his glare at the time. Nevertheless, Jiren is not completely stoic, as shown when he did facial expressions of concern, annoyance and analysis as he watched the battle between Dyspo and Hit alongside Toppo and a look of surprise when Goku attempted to fire his Kamehameha at him during their fight. He also displayed genuine surprise when he saw Goku was about to fire a Kamehameha at him, and again when he realized that Hit had managed to land his Cage of Time on him. While Jiren respects Toppo, and willingly listens to him and follows his orders, he may be direct and blunt even to his friend, as he sternly told Toppo to step aside so that he could handle Maji Kayo, who was restraining Dyspo. While not intentionally blunt, this was enough to take Toppo by surprise. Jiren also only began to truly fight when ordered by Belmod, indicating that despite his terrifying power, Jiren obeys his superiors. However, Jiren didn't reply to Belmod in a respective manner when the god ordered him in a telepathic conversation. On the other hand, when Goku arose to his new power and managed to hit it, Jiren refused to accept even the help of his comrades after seeing that this new power was a serious threat. Like Goku, Jiren feels uncomfortable knowing that an opponent is not using their full power against him, even though he knows it could hurt the person. Jiren is very proud of his strength. Jiren's usual approach to fighting is to let his opponent come to him. When fighting, Jiren only uses as much power as is necessary to overpower his foes and allows his opponents to attack him with their ultimate abilities, only to counter them in order to display his superiority. Not only does Jiren take pride in his strength, but Belmod and Khai show equal pride in Jiren's strength as well, stating him to be the Pride of Universe 11. As such, Jiren shows a great excess of confidence and arrogance, after beating Goku and eliminating Hit, he withdrew from the tournament to meditate, openly declaring that his help to secure the victory of Universe 11 was no longer necessary. However, after Goku awakened his hidden power again, Jiren returned to the side of his colleagues in order to observe Universe 7 defeat the other Universes. This ultimately did not stop him from underestimating them, because soon after the fall of the Universe 3, he said that regardless of what Goku and his allies did, they would still be defeated by Universe 11. Jiren is like an smarter and more serious and heroic version of Goku. Powers / Abilities He possesses the ability to fly, a muscular build which grants him limitless amounts of strength, and lastly, a superhuman level of durability, and endurance, the ability to manipulate ki, extraordinary hand-to-hand combat skills, the power to create shockwaves from his fists, and advanced movement analysis. Gallery Screenshot 2017-12-15-15-23-16.png|Jiren starts mediating Screenshot 2017-12-15-15-20-30.png|Jiren blocks Goku's SSJ God fist with just one finger Screenshot 2017-12-15-15-21-15.png|Jiren owns Goku SSJ Blue Screenshot 2017-12-15-15-22-47.png|Jiren was frozen by Hit's cage of time Screenshot 2017-12-15-15-20-59.png|Jiren finishes off Goku Screenshot 2017-12-15-15-22-20.png|Jiren unleashes his ki ep121_Screenshot_0648.jpg|Jiren warning Goku and Team Universe 7 that their victory against Universe 3 will be their last. 122_3.jpg|Jiren fights both Goku and Vegeta in their super saiyan blue forms. Screenshot_2018-01-08-16-33-40.png|Jiren owns Vegeta Screenshot_20180114-095525.png|Jiren surrounded by a red aura Screenshot_20180114-094833.png Jiren-power-up-to-against-Goku.jpg|Jiren shows off his true power Trivia * Jiren is very similar to Batman from the DC Comics: as both are very serious and determined superheroes who value all life and and have a moral code of honor and hate killing. They are also loners and sometimes act like jerks to other people, but they are both very noble, caring and selfless. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Gentle Giants Category:Rivals Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Demigods Category:Right-Hand Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Humanoid Category:Master Combatants Category:Chi Masters Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Speedsters Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Wrestlers Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Arrogant Category:Evil exterminators Category:Honorable Category:Pacifists Category:Loner Heroes